


О телефонных звонках и вторых шансах

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гидеон понимает, что ему надо было отвечать на телефонные звонки, и он рад, что у него все же появился второй шанс в отношениях с Хотчем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О телефонных звонках и вторых шансах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phone Calls and Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31850) by Morgane (smilla840). 



> Бета: Великий конспиратор  
> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Краткое содержание: Гидеон понимает, что ему надо было отвечать на телефонные звонки, и он рад, что у него все же появился второй шанс в отношениях с Хотчем.   
> Переведено на ФБ‒2013

 

Гидеон не отвечает на его звонок, и Хотч полагает, что ему просто захотелось тишины и покоя. Поэтому Хотч старается не беспокоиться и списывает свою нервозность на просьбу Хейли перевестись в другой отдел и невозможность обсудить это с Гидеоном. Однако проходят дни, а Гидеон по-прежнему не отвечает на его звонки и не показывается на работе. Хотч оставляет ему сообщение за сообщением, пока голосовая почта на телефоне Гидеона не переполняется, и пытается не думать о том, что он, кажется, разрушает свой брак, берясь за очередное дело Отдела. Он нужен команде и Отделу, и, возможно, он поступает неправильно, ставя во главу угла работу, а не личную жизнь, но если бы Хейли видела то, что он видит каждый день, она бы его поняла.

Вот только она не видит и не понимает, и из Милуоки он возвращается в пустой дом. Он не удивлен, но это все же больно ударяет по нему – его брак уже давно висел на волоске, но сын всегда помогал ему не сдаваться и выживать. Джек самое светлое, что есть в его жизни, тот, кого ему не терпелось увидеть после очередного дела, и теперь Хейли забрала его у Хотча.

Он тяжело опускается на диван и достает телефон. Ему необходимо поговорить с другом, с кем-то кто знает, каково это ‒ терять из-за работы семью. Ему нужно поговорить с Джейсоном, черт побери, но все, что он слышит на другом конце провода, это голос автоответчика. Хотч отключается и бросает телефон в стену. Тот разваливается на куски, которые падают на пол с громким стуком, но это приносит Хотчу лишь временное облегчение. Он закрывает лицо руками и сосредотачивается  на дыхании.

Следующим утром он приходит на работу, как ни в чем ни бывало, с новым телефоном в кармане, и его встречает взбудораженный Рид.

Гидеон ушел.

Несколько дней Хотч проводит как в тумане, ожидая, пока пройдет шок, вызванный этим известием, и он рад, что у них пока нет новых дел. Шок сменяется гневом, который, как ни странно, снова возвращает ему ясность мышления. О, он не просто зол, он страшно зол. Гидеон просто… бросил их! Не сказав ни слова! И нет, его письмо не в счет, оно адресовано только Риду. А как насчет Хотча? Они с Гидеоном считались друзьями, а Хотчу сейчас как никогда нужен друг. Потому что, когда его бросила Хейли, он подумал, что у него, по крайней мере, осталась команда. И Джейсон. Наверное, это было немного эгоистично с его стороны, но у Аарона в жизни было мало людей, на которых он  мог полностью положиться, и теперь, без Хейли и Гидеона, их и вовсе не осталось.

К его злости и обиде от предательства примешивается чувство вины. Он ведь был уверен, что Гидеону лишь нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но выяснилось, что это не так. Аарон размышляет о том, что должен был понять это раньше и сделать что-нибудь, попытаться помочь. Сейчас уже слишком поздно.

У него в голове и в сердце хаос мыслей и эмоций; он уже не знает, что думать и что чувствовать. И поскольку у него больше нет никого, с кем он мог бы поговорить об этом, он поступает так, как поступал в подобных ситуациях до того, как Гидеон стал его другом. Он замыкается в себе и перестает вспоминать о том, что произошло.

Вернуться к старому образу жизни оказывается на удивление легко.

Он продолжает звонить Гидеону раз в неделю, точно по расписанию, надеясь, что рано или поздно тот ответит. Для Хотча это наложенная на него им самим епитимья, которая, быть может, когда-нибудь вернет ему друга.

Гидеон никогда не отвечает, и Хотч перестает оставлять ему сообщения. Какой в этом смысл, что он может сказать, раз Гидеон явно не хочет ни с кем разговаривать?

* * *

Хотч звонит ему каждое воскресенье. Он единственный, кто еще пытается с ним связаться спустя столько времени. Гидеон ушел из команды, даже не попрощавшись, несколько месяцев назад, и сейчас он рад настойчивости своего друга. Это единственная причина,  по которой он не перестает заряжать телефон, – ради этих вечерних звонков в воскресенье, раздающихся особенно громко в тишине комнаты. Гидеон видит на экране имя Хотча, и ему приятно, что тот еще не махнул на него рукой.

Когда сигнал вызова стихает, телефон переключается на голосовую почту, но Гидеон знает, что Хотч не оставит ему сообщения. Никто больше их не оставляет, хотя поначалу их было полно, почти от каждого члена команды. Больше всего от Хотча и Рида. Гидеон стирал их все, не слушая. Постепенно поток звонков и сообщений иссяк, и остались лишь звонки Хотча по воскресеньям.

Иногда у Гидеона появляется страшное искушение ответить. Ему хочется поговорить с кем-то, кто хорошо его знает, кому не нужны слова, чтобы понять его, но он не готов к этому. Пока не готов.

Однажды телефон молчит все воскресенье, и следующие несколько дней Гидеон проводит как на иголках, опасаясь, что что-то случилось или, того хуже, Хотч решил, что все бесполезно и больше не будет звонить ему. Гидеон старается придумать логическое объяснение молчанию Хотча – скорее всего, он  занят расследованием, в конце концов, Отдел поведенческого анализа работает без выходных, – но это не помогает унять беспокойство. Только когда в следующее воскресенье телефон снова звонит и на его экране высвечивается номер Хотча, Гидеон вздыхает с облечением. После этого Хотч не пропускает ни одного воскресенья.

А затем телефон звонит вдруг в будний день, и звонок этот не от Хотча. Гидеон с любопытством смотрит на незнакомый номер – кто может звонить ему из Колорадо? – и не берет трубку. Вскоре раздается сигнал, свидетельствующий о том, что ему оставлено сообщение.

И у Гидеона вдруг появляется ощущение, что что-то не так.

* * *

Дерек меряет шагами комнату ожидания, силясь отключиться от происходящего, иначе он наделает глупостей. Однако у него ничего не получается, и он снова и снова видит перед глазами, что случилось, и от ему хочется кричать от бессилия.

Они были на пути к дому подозреваемого. Хотч за рулем, Дерек рядом, с усмешкой слушая сидевшего на заднем сидении Рида, завалившего их очередной статистикой. Когда они вышли из машины, Хотч предупреждающе взглянул на Дерека – «веди себя прилично», а Дерек ответил ему невинным взглядом, и они остановились, чтобы полицейские заняли свои позиции. А затем все пошло кувырком.

Выстрел раздался непонятно откуда, буквально из пустоты, не успели они сделать и шага по направлению к дому,  и застал всех врасплох. Пуля попала в Хотча, в незащищенное бронежилетом место, и он упал на землю так быстро, что Дерек испугался самого худшего. Некоторое время вокруг царили паника и стрельба. Когда все утихло, и подозреваемый был мертв или умирал – он заботил всех меньше всего, – Дерек увидел, что Рид стоит на коленях перед Хотчем, зажимая его рану и прося вызвать скорую.

Дерек смотрит на свои руки – на них осталась кровь. Черт, он три раза мыл их с тех пор, как Хотча увезли в операционную. Окружившие его врачи были угрюмыми, и не надо было быть профайлером, чтобы догадаться, что у Хотча мало шансов.

Вздохнув, Дерек садится рядом с Ридом, который выглядит потерянным в хирургических брюках и робе, выданных ему медсестрами. Интересно, он смог смыть с рук всю кровь Хотча? Дерек приказывает себе не зацикливаться на этом. У него такое ощущение, словно повторяется история с Пенелопой, только на этот раз им некого ловить и с ними нет Хотча, который взял бы все под контроль и не дал всем расклеиться. Дерек пытается придумать какие-нибудь слова поддержки для Спенсера, которому они явно нужны, но его мозг отказывается работать. Утешения не его конек. Обычно в таких ситуациях именно Хотч не терял хладнокровия и заботился обо всем и обо всех.

– Кто-нибудь сообщил Хейли? – внезапно спрашивает сидящая в обнимку с Джей Джей Прентисс, нарушая тишину, которая становилась все более и более напряженной.

На лице Джей Джей появляется виноватое выражение лица – как она сама об этом не подумала? Дерек вмешивается прежде, чем она успевает накрутить себя.

– Она ушла от него несколько месяцев назад, – резко говорит он, и все удивленно смотрят на него.

Все, кроме Росси. Тот не только не удивлен, но еще и как обычно невозмутим,  и Дереку хочется встряхнуть его, чтобы вызвать у него хоть какие-то эмоции.

– Все равно, мне кажется, мы должны ей сказать, – настаивает Прентисс, и, скорее всего, она права, но Дереку все равно.

Это не поможет Хотчу пережить операцию, это вообще ничему не поможет.

К черту все. Дерек должен сделать хоть что-то, иначе он сойдет с ума. Он быстро встает со стула, и остальные чуть вздрагивают от неожиданности.

– Я звоню Гидеону, – решительно говорит он и идет на поиски таксофона.

Дерек не уверен, что Гидеон еще пользуется своим телефоном, но так, по крайней мере, он хоть что-то сделает вместо того, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать.

Даже спустя пять месяцев пальцы Дерека набирают телефон Гидеона автоматически, хотя и медленнее, чем обычно, потому что Дерек постоянно отвлекается на кровь под ногтями. Ему надо еще раз вымыть руки. Он не рассчитывал услышать в трубке гудки, и когда они сменяются механическим голосом автоответчика, он глубоко вздыхает и оставляет сообщение.

– Гидеон, это Морган. Послушай… – он с трудом сглатывает, стремясь избавиться от кома в горле, и продолжает: – У меня новости о Хотче. Он ранен, и врачи говорят, что дела у него плохи. Он сейчас в операционной, но… – к его собственному удивлению, у него срывается голос. – Ну, ты понял. Я посчитал, что тебе надо сообщить, вдруг ты захочешь приехать. Тебе стоит приехать.

Дерек замолкает, но затем вспоминает, что не сказал, где они, и скороговоркой дает адрес. Затем он медленно идет к остальным и присоединяется к их молчаливому ожиданию

* * *

Спенсер невольно прокручивает в голове всю известную ему статистику, и, согласно ей, у Хотча мало шансов. Спенсер не хочет об этом думать, но у него это не получается. В случае ранений шеи слишком большая вероятность осложнений. Сонная артерия, яремные вены, трахея, пищевод, масса нервных окончаний – если что-то пойдет не так, то…  Нет, Спенсер не хочет об этом думать.

Ему надо мыслить позитивно. Хотч не умрет. Потому что Хотч не может умереть. Просто не может, и все тут. Гидеон ушел, Элл ушла, Гарсия едва не погибла – при таком раскладе Хотч не может умереть, это статистически маловероятно.

Возвращение Моргана отвлекает Спенсера от его размышлений – слава богу! – и он вопросительно смотрит на него. Джей Джей ушла звонить Хейли, но Спенсер согласен с Морганом: здесь должен быть Гидеон.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо спрашивает он, когда понимает, что Морган не собирается ничего говорить. – Ты ему сказал?

– Я оставил ему сообщение.

– Ясно.

Разочарованный Спенсер опускает голову. Он вынужден признать, что в глубине души надеялся на то, что Гидеон чудесным образом материализуется вдруг в комнате ожидания и все будет в порядке. Сейчас Спенсер чувствует себя последним идиотом.

– Эй, – кладет ему руку на плечо Морган, заставляя поднять голову. – Он придет. Ему нужно время, чтобы добраться сюда.

– Да, конечно, – кивает Спенсер, и Морган хлопает его по плечу и снова откидывается на спинку своего стула.

Они ждут.

* * *

Через три часа врачи выходят к ним, чтобы сказать, что Хотч пережил операцию. Он еще в опасности – Дэйв так и думал, – но уже не в такой, как три часа назад, а это уже что-то. Команде не разрешают пока увидеть его, он в послеоперационной палате, но как только его переведут в  отделение интенсивной терапии, его можно будет навестить.

Впервые за день на лицах коллег Дэйва появляются улыбки, и они начинают говорить все разом, воодушевленные и получившие надежду. Они черпают друг в друге уверенность и утешение, и Дэйв чувствует себя лишним – его собственная вина, он знает это.

Поэтому он отходит в сторону  и наблюдает за ними. И именно это позволяет ему первым заметить вошедшего в комнату Гидеона, плохо скрываемый ужас которого сменяется облегчением, когда он видит радость своей бывшей команды. На его лице появляется отстраненное выражение, которое, как полагал Дэйв, должно было исчезнуть с годами.

– Как он? – первым делом спрашивает Джейсон, и остальные дружно поворачиваются к нему и информируют о состоянии Хотча, прежде чем спросить, где он был.

– Неподалеку, – уклончиво отзывается Гидеон и меняет тему, спрашивая: – Что случилось?

А затем он видит прислонившегося к стене Дэйва и явно удивляется. Странно, Дэйв думал, что они с Хотчем поддерживают связь. Очевидно, нет, иначе Хотч рассказал бы Гидеону, что Дэйв вернулся в Отдел.

Это кажется полной бессмыслицей, но Росси расспросит Гидеона об этом потом, когда они останутся одни. Дэйв уверен, что Джейсон не горит желанием обсуждать это при остальных.

Дэйв садится и воспоминает.

Он вспоминает, как познакомился с Хотчем. Отделение ФБР в Сиэтле попросило помощи Отдела поведенческого анализа в одном расследовании, и Дэйв, отправившийся туда, вернулся в Квантико с Хотчем, крайне довольный собой. Было очевидно, что Хотч создан для работы профайлера, и он поручил его заботам Гидеона, чтобы тот обучил его азам профессии.

Сейчас Дэйв не мог определиться, была ли это одна из его лучших или худших идей в жизни.

Хотчу и Гидеону понадобилось всего одно дело, чтобы сработаться, и немногим дольше, чтобы подружиться. Дэйв никогда этого не понимал этого, не понимал их. Как они умудрились почти мгновенно найти общий язык и стать равными, друзьями и коллегами, тогда как Дэйв навсегда остался для Хотча наставником. Уже тогда Дэйв видел, что из Хотча и Гидеона получится отличная команда, одна из лучших, но все же было в их отношениях что-то, что настораживало Дэйва. Он сообразил, в чем дело, чуть позже, когда увидел, какими глазами Джейсон смотрел на Хотча. После этого открытия Дэйв год пристально наблюдал за ними, замечая, как свет в глазах Гидеона, появлявшийся, когда тот глядел на Хотча, становится все менее ярким и заметным. Дэйв надеялся, что временная увлеченность Гидеона превратилась во что-то более глубокое. Он не мог не отдать ему должное – со временем выражение его глаз стало похоже на простую привязанность и симпатию к другу. Дэйв знал, что за этим скрывалось нечто большее.

Однако он не вмешивался не в свое дело. Хотч был счастливо женат и не планировал ничего менять, и к тому же вмешиваться все равно уже было поздно: Гидеон влюбился в Хотча, а Хотч… Хотч любил свою жену.

Вскоре после прихода Хотча в Отдел Дэйв вышел на пенсию, и сейчас, больше десяти лет спустя, он задается вопросом, что же произошло между Гидеоном и Хотчем за эти годы.

* * *

Гидеону удается убедить Моргана отвезти Рида, Прентисс и Джей Джей в отель, обещая, что он сообщит, если что-то изменится. К тому же Джей Джей через шесть часов предстоит встречать в аэропорту Хейли, и ей, как и остальным, не помешает отдых.

На прощание Морган бросает на Гидеона взгляд, который он не может расшифровать, и ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, он теряет хватку. Он игнорирует Дэйва, который, судя по его виду, не собирается уходить, и садится на стул, концентрируясь на самом главном: Хотч жив. Он стабилен, операция прошла нормально. Он молод и в хорошей форме, нет причин опасаться осложнений. Все будет хорошо. Сейчас Гидеону просто необходимо его увидеть.

По правде говоря, Гидеон не привык быть таким оптимистом. Его работа и склад характера не предполагали особого оптимизма. В последнее время, правда, ему начало казаться, что он научился верить и надеяться, и теперь и то, и другое подверглось испытанию.

Гидеон чувствует на себе взгляд Дэйва и знает, что не сможет игнорировать его вечно. Дэйв хорошо его знает – не настолько хорошо, как Хотч, но достаточно, чтобы понять, каково ему в эту минуту, тем более что Гидеон снял привычную маску спокойствия.

Кажется, пора идти на пытку.

– Как он на самом деле?

– Пока что неплохо. Как ты слышал, операция прошла успешно. Больше всего доктора боятся того, что большая потеря крови привела к нарушению мозговой деятельности, но они все же дают благоприятный прогноз.

– Хорошо.

После долгой паузы Гидеон говорит:

– Так ты вернулся.

Это не вопрос, но Дэйв утвердительно кивает.

– Удивлен, что ты этого не знал.

– Почему ты так в этом уверен? – автоматически спрашивает Гидеон и сам морщится от того, насколько неправдоподобно это прозвучало.

Дэйв никак это не комментирует.

– Как дела у команды? – меняет тему Гидеон, и на этот раз Дэйв идет в атаку.

– Нормально… учитывая все обстоятельства. Хотя он слишком много работает – его теперь ничего не сдерживает.

– Ты о чем?

Дэйв смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом.

– Хейли бросила его, Джейсон. Насколько я понял, примерно тогда же, когда и ты. Впрочем, он не любит говорить об этом, ты же его знаешь.

О да, Гидеон знает. Ему следовало отвечать  на звонки, черт побери!

Через час, который Гидеон проводит, ругая себя, врачи говорят, что они могут увидеть Хотча. У Дэйва хватает такта остаться снаружи, когда Гидеон заходит к Хотчу в палату интенсивной терапии.

Это не первый раз, кто-то из членов команды оказывался в больнице после ранения, и в последний раз Гидеон плохо справился с этим, но сейчас это Хотч, и от этого ему еще хуже. Он еще никогда не видел его в таком тяжелом состоянии. Интубированного, с медицинским воротником на шее, с капельницами, возвращавшими в его вены кровь. Ровное гудение аппаратов и их ритмичный писк немного успокаивают, и Джейсон садится на кровать Аарона. Его волосы короче, чем когда Гидеон видел его в последний раз, а темные круги под глазами – больше, и он выглядит уставшим. Гидеон нерешительно кладет свою руку на его. Перед глазами у него вдруг появляется туманная пелена, и Гидеон переводит взгляд на стену, чтобы не видеть бледного Хотча, и пытается взять себя в руки.

– Привет, Аарон, – говорит он пару минут спустя, и если его голос и дрожит немного, никто об этом не узнает. – Это Джейсон. Я здесь.

Слишком поздно, Гидеон это понимает, но он не успевает снова начать винить себя во всем, потому что в палату заходит Дэйв.

– Ты все еще влюблен в него? – спрашивает Дэйв, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно заводя разговор о погоде, и Гидеон неверяще смотрит на него.

–  Это не твое дело.

– Значит, да.

–  Не анализируй меня.

Гидеон терпеть не может, когда кто-то анализирует его, особенно Дэйв. Понять что-то о другом человеке – это одно, а открыто обсуждать это с ним – совсем другое. Гидеон позволял это только Хотчу, и Дэйв в курсе этого. Однако Росси всегда не хватало такта, так что Гидеон не удивлен.

– Вы когда-нибудь переступали черту? – не унимается Дэйв, и Гидеон отводит взгляд.

Потому что честный ответ на этот вопрос – «да». Однажды. После одного из дел, которое тяжело далось Хотчу. Вернувшись в отель, он сел на край кровати, повесив голову, и когда Гидеон положил руку ему на плечо, Хотч посмотрел на него пустым безнадежным взглядом. Гидеон не хотел видеть у него такого взгляда, только не у Хотча, и в нем что-то сломалось. Он толкнул Хотча на кровать, и тот не сопротивлялся. Более того, он обнял Гидеона и страстно ответил на его поцелуи.

Гидеон до сих пор помнит ощущение его кожи под своими руками, его запах, вкус его слез. Помнит его стоны и выражение его лица, то, как он срывающимся голосом произнес его имя, выгибаясь под ним.

После Хотч заснул, а Гидеон продолжил  смотреть на него. Он не сводил с него глаз всю ночь, зная, что ему вряд ли представится другой такой шанс. Когда начало рассветать, Гидеон поднялся, принял душ, сел на вторую кровать и стал ждать, когда проснется Хотч.

А когда тот проснулся, между ними не возникло неловкости или напряжения. Хотч потянулся, утвердительно кивнул в ответ на вопрос Гидеона: «Все в порядке?» и поцеловал его легким, почти целомудренным поцелуем, так отличавшемся от их жадных поцелуев накануне. Этот поцелуй был выражением благодарности и подтверждением, что с Хотчем и впрямь все в порядке, и Гидеон улыбнулся ему, не обращая внимания на болезненно сжавшееся сердце.

Потом они вернулись в Квантико: Хотч к жене, а Гидеон в пустую квартиру, и они никогда не заговаривали о случившемся. Не потому что стыдились этого, вовсе нет, напротив, это еще больше сблизило их, а не отдалило друг от друга, как боялся Гидеон. Они не затрагивали эту тему, потому что произошедшее между ними было лишь способом утешения и только. Для Хотча, по крайней мере. И тот факт, что для Джейсона это значило гораздо больше, было только его проблемой, о которой, как он себе поклялся, Хотч никогда не узнает. Так было лучше для всех.

Вероятно, Дэйв понимает все это по его лицу, потому что он, не говоря ни слова, выходит из палаты, оставляя Гидеона наедине с Хотчем. Гидеон ценит это.

Несколько часов спустя он просыпается от того, что кто-то хлопает его по плечу. Оборачиваясь, он видит Джей Джей, которая смотрит на него с виноватым выражением. Рядом с ней стоит Хейли,  и Гидеон уверен, что если проверит телефон, то обнаружит там несколько пропущенных звонков.

Что ж, лучше покончить с этим сразу.

Он улыбается Джей Джей, которая быстро выходит из палаты – Гидеон не может ее за это винить, – и поворачивается к Хейли.

– Как он? – спрашивает она и присаживается на кровать Аарона, напротив Гидеона.

– Пока что неплохо.

Хейли кивает и едва заметно улыбается. Она по-прежнему красива, несмотря на усталость, и Гидеон отводит взгляд. Будет нечестно выместить на ней свою злость. Он успокаивается, и некоторое время они проводят в дружеском молчании, что странно, потому что они никогда не ладили друг с другом. У них были слишком разные представления о том, что лучше для блага Хотча, хотя Гидеон, конечно, никогда не сказал бы об этом вслух – это было неуместно и, потом, он не мог похвастаться объективностью.

– Ты ведь влюблен в него, так?

Вопрос звучит совершенно неожиданно, и Гидеон слишком изумлен им, чтобы ответить. Что это сегодня творится с людьми? Сначала Дэйв, теперь Хейли.

– Все в порядке, можешь не отвечать. Я все равно об этом догадывалась. Боже, я так к тебе ревновала. – Она тихо смеется и чуть крепче сжимает руку Хотча. – Он всегда мало рассказывал о своей работе, зато о тебе говорил очень много. Помню, я вначале даже думала, что это хорошо, что ты мужчина, иначе я стала бы ревновать. Оказалось, что я во всем ошибалась.

Теперь ее смех откровенно горький.

–  Он любит тебя, – говорит Гидеон.

– Тебя он любит больше. В конце концов, он выбрал тебя.

Гидеон качает головой. Хейли никогда не понимала, насколько Хотч предан своей работе, и именно поэтому их брак был обречен. Теперь он видит, что она также никогда не понимала их с Хотчем отношений. Точнее, не понимала Хочта.

– Я ушел из Отдела пять месяцев назад. Путешествовал.

Хейли выдыхает.

Она выглядит потерянной, и Гидеон разделяет ее чувства. Он бросил работу, думая,  что у Хотча еще есть Хейли, а она бросила Хотча, полагая, что у него будет Гидеон. Теперь выясняется, что они оба заблуждались, а расплачиваться за это пришлось Хотчу.

Он снова молчат, а затем Хейли встает и идет к двери. Перед тем, как выйти из палаты, она на секунду останавливается и говорит, не оборачиваясь:

– Позаботься о нем, хорошо? – Ее голос дрожит, но она продолжает: – И сделай его счастливым. Я старалась, но у меня, как видишь, не получилось. А он заслуживает счастья.

Гидеон открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, что все не так, что Хотчу не нужно это от него, но Хейли покидает палату раньше. У него есть над чем поразмыслить.

* * *

В течение двух дней члены команды, к неудовольствию медсестер, навещают Хотча в любое время суток, а Гидеон днюет и ночует в его палате, уходя, только когда кто-то вытаскивает его отдохнуть. А затем врачи сообщают, что Хотч достаточно стабилен, чтобы они могли попытаться снять его с искусственной вентиляции легких. Они отменяют успокоительные, которые держали его в искусственной коме, и когда он начинает приходить в сознание, что, по словам врачей, сам по себе является хорошим знаком, выгоняют всех из палаты.

* * *

Придя в сознание, Хотч первым делом осознает, что ему в горло что-то засунуто, и это что-то причиняет ему боль. Хотч начинает паниковать и собирается вынуть из горла трубку, не понимая, где он и что происходит. Однако кто-то хватает его за руку и просит успокоиться, объясняет, что он находится в больнице и что ему сейчас вынут интубационную трубку. Хотч открывает глаза, но их режет слишком яркий свет, и он зажмуривается, пытаясь расслабиться и успокоиться, как его просят. С трубкой в горле это не так-то просто сделать.

Когда ее вынимают, Аарон закашливается, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и на него надевают кислородную маску. У него болит горло, да и сам он чувствует себя неважно. У него путаются мысли, и он хочет спать, но врачи пока не разрешают ему снова заснуть. Сперва он должен ответить на несколько вопросов. Хотч отвечает на них – шепотом, но даже так ему больно говорить, – и двигает рукам и ногами, когда его об этом просят. Он даже успевает задать вопрос, который его мучает, и когда его заверяют в том, что с его командой все в порядке, он засыпает.

* * *

Не обязательно быть бывшим агентом Отдела поведенческого анализа, чтобы понять, что у выходящих из палаты Хотча врачей хорошие известия. Хотч дышит самостоятельно, и у него нет признаков повреждения мозга. Сейчас он спит, и если не случится ничего непредвиденного, с ним все будет нормально.

Джейсон закрывает глаза: его облегчение настолько велико, что у него идет кругом голова. Вокруг него все бурно радуются, но он не может пока присоединиться к ним. Гидеон проскальзывает в палату Хотча и дает, наконец, волю чувствам.

Хотч поправится. Он вернется на работу, а Джейсон продолжит путешествовать в поисках себя  и снова потеряет Хотча.

Вот только Гидеон вдруг понимает, что последнего можно избежать. Нет, он все еще не готов вернуться в Отдел и, может, никогда не будет, но это не значит, что он не может вернуться в Вашингтон. Даже если не считать его чувств к Хотчу, он скучал по ему, как по другу. И по Спенсеру, и по остальным членам команды, причем намного больше, чем ожидал, и, если честно, он устал жить среди незнакомцев. Решено, он вернется в Вашингтон и посмотрит, что из этого получится.

И, быть может, через пару месяцев, когда после развода Хотча пройдет чуть больше времени, он поговорит с ним о них двоих. Слова Хейли дали ему надежду, которую Гидеон давно уже не испытывал, думая о них с Хотчем.

Он может подождать.

Гидеон снова берет под контроль свои эмоции и готовится ждать.

* * *

Позже в тот же день Аарон просыпается и видит Джейсона, спящего в кресле рядом с его кроватью. Не похоже, что ему удобно, и Аарон думает о том, чтобы разбудить его и отправить в гостиницу отдохнуть, как вдруг его осеняет: Джейсон здесь. Джейсон в его палате.

Испытывая невероятное облегчение, Хотч едва сдерживает слезы – это все из-за лекарств, он будет настаивать на этом до последнего вздоха. Джейсон здесь. В глубине душе он уже не верил, что когда-нибудь его снова увидит, и это ужасало его даже больше, чем уход Хейли. Все эти месяцы он не знал, где Джейсон, все ли с ним в порядке, и помимо того, что это было нелегкое для него время, оно на многое открыло Аарону глаза. Тогда не имело смысла думать о том, что он понял, это только сделало бы ему больнее, и Аарон постарался забыть об этом. Но сейчас, когда Джейсон вновь рядом, Аарон не отпустит его без борьбы. Он рассеянно размышляет о том, что позволил бы подстрелить себя раньше, если бы знал, что это вернет ему Джейсона. Он пытается пошевелиться, морщится и решает, что его предыдущая идея не совсем удачна.

Наверное, он издает при этом какой-то звук, потому что Джейсон просыпается и сонно моргает. А затем их взгляды встречаются, и они долго смотрят друг на друга. И Аарон знает, что у них все будет хорошо.

 

 


End file.
